GATE: 1940's Datos e Historias
by RedSS
Summary: Informes de batallas, historias no contadas, cosas no influenciables directamente a la trama principal. Mayoritariamente informes de batallas, aunque habrán distintas cosas. Sugerencias e ideas bienvenidas. Rating T de momento.
1. Batalla de las 5 Puertas

**Para los que no lo hayan leído ne la historia principal, esta será una sección para colocar datos de batallas y episodios cortos no relacionados con la historia principal, o que no tengan influencia en el desarrollo de esta.**

 **Capítulo 1: Batalla de las 5 puertas.**

 **Fecha: 6 de Diciembre, 1940.**

 **Lugar: Köln, Aeródromo Ridway, Leningrado, Ginza (Tokyo), Pearl Harbor.**

 **Contendientes: Imperio Vs Coalición (Alemania, Reino Unido, Unión Soviética, Estados Unidos, Japón)**

 **Fuerzas en combate:**

 **Imperio: 120.000 legionarios, 20.000 bestias humanoides.**

 **Coalición: 1.000 alemanes, 100.000 soviéticos, 2.000 británicos, 3.000 japoneses, 5.000 estadounidenses.**

 **Bajas:**

 **Imperio: 110.000 humanos muertos, 3.0000 humanos prisioneros. 20.000 bestias humanoides muertas.**

 **Coalición: 500 militares muertos, 2.500 militares heridos, 60.000 civiles muertos, 1.000 civiles desaparecidos.**

 **Desarrollo:**

 **5 puertas misteriosas se abrieron en distintos lugares, desatando caos y muerte al aparecer por ellas un ejército romano desconocido. Este comenzó a atacar indiscriminadamente, realizando un acto de guerra y provocando la reacción de las fuerzas armadas, que lograron neutralizar y repeler al enemigo, que no volvió a intentar a cruzar las "Gate". Primero se movilizaron las fuerzas terrestres y navales, para seguirles en las horas siguientes las fuerzas aéreas.**

 **Consecuencias:**

 **-Tratado de Europa**

 **-Fin de la guerra en Europa.**

 **-Creación de la Fuerza Expedicionario del GATE.**

 **-1° Batalla de Alnus.**


	2. Primera Batalla de Alnus

**Como decía en el capítulo anterior, esto no tiene influencia directa con la historia principal. Se aceptan ideas y sugerencias.**

 **Capítulo 2: 1° Batalla de Alnus.**

 **Fecha: Agosto, 1941.**

 **Lugar: Explanada de Alnus.**

 **Contendientes: Imperio Vs Coalición (Alemania, Reino Unido, Unión Soviética, Estados Unidos, Japón)**

 **Fuerzas en combate:**

 **Imperio: 70.000 legionarios.**

 **Coalición: 4.000 soldados de diversas naciones.**

 **Bajas:**

 **Imperio: 60.000 legionarios.**

 **Coalición: ninguna.**

 **Desarrollo:**

 **La fuerza Expedicionaria del GATE, formada por gente de los cinco países afectados, entro y cruzo los portales en diversos momentos. Tras reagruparse, fueron atacados por una fuerza enemiga de aproximadamente setenta mil hombres. Tras repeler el 1° asalto, provocando diez mil bajas al Imperio y acabando con gran parte de las reservas de munición, el Imperio cambio de tácticas y empezó a ganar terreno. La Coalición se vio obligada a utilizar armas químicas, prohibidas por tratados internacionales, para mantener su posición en ese lado del GATE. Las fuerzas imperiales fueron masacradas por efecto del gas y las armas de fuego, retirándose de las proximidades los sobrevivientes.**

 **Consecuencias:**

 **-Establecimiento de la Coalición al otro lado del GATE.**

 **-Creación "Escuadras de Zorzal".**

 **-2° Batalla de Alnus.**


	3. El Cadáver del Dragon

**Aquí vamos con la primera historia corta de este proyecto paralelo. Hasta otra, y sei les gusta no olviden dejar su review.**

 **Unos días antes de la 2° Batalla de Alnus (A.K.A Batalla de los ejércitos aliados)**

Julius cabalgaba acompañado de sus dos ayudantes, Marco y Max, mientras iba de un campamento a otro de los ya dispersos puntos de observación establecidos alrededor de Alnus. Hacer los viajes era un dolor, pero vlia la pena. Poco a poco iba conociendo los puntos fuertes y débiles de cada campamento, y esperaba que Zorzal le concediera pronto el mando de las legiones allí presentes. Si eso pasaba, sus ayudantes comandarías la dos secciones en la que quedaría dividida la legión resultante.

Era de mañana, más las patrullas nocturnas enemigas ya se habían retirado a sus murallas. Decidió variar un poco su ruta habitual, y avanzo paralelamente al río seguido de sus ayudantes. Pronto quedaron ocultos de la base enemiga al ponerse detrás de dos colinas pequeñas. Sin embargo, el olor a carne putrefacta lo hizo detenerse. Con un gesto, los tres jinetes desmontaron y sacaron us espadas, avanzando agazapados por la ladera del cerro. Lo que vieron al otro lado los impactó.

Un gran cadáver de color rojo y rasgos de reptil yacía allí, acabado y con la cabeza deformada. La visión sorprendió a los 3 hombres al punto de no poder hablar, casi olvidando como respirar. Tras observar impresionados la majestuosa criatura, con evidentes muertas de haber sido descamada, el trío volvió a sus caballos y se alejaron en dirección al siguiente campamento al galope.

-No participaremos en la siguiente batalla. Y no le diremos de esto a nadie-Ordeno Julios. Marco y Max asintieron en silencio. Nadie más conocería de ese incidente hasta mucho tiempo después.


	4. Segunda Batalla de Alnus

**Capítulo 3: 2° Batalla de Alnus.**

 **Fecha: Febrero, 1942. (3 días)**

 **Lugar: Alnus.**

 **Contendientes: Aliados del Imperio vs Coalición.**

 **Fuerzas en Combate:**

 **Aliados del Imperio: 100.000 soldados y jinetes.**

 **Coalición: 100.000 soldados.**

 **Bajas:**

 **Aliados Imperio: 80.000 muertos, 300 prisioneros, 10.000 desbandados.**

 **Coalición: 400 alemanes muertos, 450 estadounidenses muertos, 250 japoneses muertos. 2.500 heridos entre las 5 naciones.**

 **Desarrollo:**

 **La batalla comenzó con el ataque nocturno de las tropas mecanizadas y blindadas de Rommel contra el campamento de los aliados del Imperio. Dos días después, estos atacaron durante la madrugada. Debido a problemas de comunicación, los soldados avanzados no recibieron la orden de retirada, por lo que las tropas del fuerte tuvieron que salir en su rescate. Seguido a eso hubo un combate a corta distancia y cuerpo a cuerpo, para producirse después una desbandada general de los aliados del Imperio. Las legionarios de los alrededores no se movieron en su ayuda, y se sospecha que se retiraron del campo antes de empezada la segunda parte de la batalla.**

 **Consecuencias: (para febrero de 1942)**

 **-Asentamiento definitivo de la Coalición.**

 **-Creación de equipos de avanzada.**


	5. Respuesta ATP

Bueno, aprovecho de saludar a todos y desearles un feliz halloween (que debi hacerlo en el primer cap) y notificar que este capítulo sera para responderle a nuestro querido amigo (aunque acabo de conocerlo) ATP, quien ha hecho un punto muy interesante y quisiera responderselo

Hay spoilers aquí, aunque no se si son muy importantes. Tambien dare la respuesta en español y en mi rudimentario inglés, ya que el comento en ese idioma y lo manejo algo.

First of all, my alliance wasn't design to last. It was created in 1941, and It will break in 1944. You see, 3 years against and enemy. I must say too, that Japan hasn't stopped it war against China, but it made peace with the major powers. The USA will have to endure those 3 years, but maybe they can make some moves on the american continent. And, for last, Germany and Russia have NEVER discart a war between them. For example, barbarossa operation is still under planning. The most part of the german army is near the eastern border, waiting the order to attack. Stalin knows that too, that because the gobernament is searching weays to make cheap and good weapons. Although, soviet troops still see germans as friends (because the invasion hasn't happen, they aren't seeing the germans like rats), but that will be until next chapter of main history.

Thanks for reviewing. (new word lol)

Ahora en español:

Primero que todo, la alianza no esta diseñada para durar. Se creo en 1941, y se rompera en 1944. Ya ven, 3 años contra un solo enemigo. Debo decir también, que Japón no ha parado su guerra contra China, aunque firmo la paz con loa grandes poderes. Estados Unidos tendrá que aguantar por 3 años, aunque podrían hacer algunos movimientos en el continente americano. Por último, Alemania y Rusia NUNCA han descartado una guerra entre ellos. La operación barbarroja sigue en planificación. La mayor parte del ejército alemán esta cerca de la frontera este, esperando la orden de atacar. Stalin lo sabe también, por eso el gobierno ha buscado armas buenas y baratas de producir. A pesar de eso, las tropas soviéticas aun no ven a los alemanes como ratas, sino como amigos (porque la invasión no ha ocurrido), pero eso durara hasta el siguiente capítulo de la historia principal.


	6. ¿Por qué?

**Leningrado. 7 de Diciembre de 1940. 11:04 horas.**

" _¿Por qué?"_

Ese era el pensamiento que se repetía en la cabeza del capitán Khoakin Chumikov mientras caminaba por las calles de Leningrado. Varias horas habían pasado desde el término de la batalla, si se le podía llamar así, y todavía se producían escaramuzas espontaneas con aquellos enemigos que quedaron rezagados. Muchos soldados quedaron furiosos con el ataque sorpresivo, por lo que muchas veces los legionarios eran eliminados apenas se mostraban. La gran mayoría de los que se intentaron rendir eran fusilados allí mismo, sin ningún tipo de consideración a cualquier ley sobre los prisioneros de guerra. Lo encontraba razonable, y lo permitía con su silencio. Sus hombres incluso habían llegado al extremo de bañar enemigos en vodka y prenderles fuego, o hacerlos correr y dispararles con los antiaéreos.

Pero el problema no era ese. El problema era la gran cantidad de civiles muertos durante el ataque. Leningrado había sido la segunda ciudad con más muertos civiles (por debajo de Tokyo debido a la densidad de la población en el país asiático), pero eso no evitaba la gran cantidad de cadáveres de civiles allí presentes. Muchos de los cadáveres no habían sido tocados durante el frenesí de la batalla, por lo que aún era posible verlos por allí tirados en la calle, en posiciones que indicaban unas muertes muy cruentas y violentas. Cadáveres femeninos habían sido profanados, muchos hombres habían sido degollados, incluso niños fueron deformados hasta la muerte.

Esto estaba mal. La guerra es para los militares, no para los civiles. Una guerra enfrenta a los ejércitos, no a los civiles. Si querías declarar la guerra, bastaba con mandar un delegado a decirlo. No atacar a civiles sin sentido. Además… ¿quién demonios ataca un país sin saber su fuerza militar?

Por eso maldecía en silencio mientas observaba los cadáveres de aquellos que no deberían haber estado allí. Si hubieran sido muertos militares sería comprensible, ya que así disminuyes su fuerza militar. ¿Pero civiles? Eso estaba fuera de cualquier tipo de acto honroso que conociera. Y esos prisioneros les decían barbaros a ellos, o eso creyó entender…

Y allí tomo una decisión. Los haría pagar por lo civiles que mataron. Cada uno de ellos. Por cada muerto provocado a su patria les pagaría con 10 de ellos. Una mirada le bastó para saber que sus camaradas soldados pensaban lo mismo.

Ese día, la Unión Soviética juro en silencio que pagaría con sangre la ofensa realizada hacia ella.


	7. ¿Cómo?

**Ladera de Alnus. Febrero, 1942.**

" _¿Cómo fue que todo termino así?"_

Esa era la pregunta que se repetía en su cabeza un paramédico estadounidense llamado James mientras pasaba sobre su jeep por la ladera de Alnus. A ambos lados de su vehículo pasaban cadáver tras cadáver, todos con la misma expresión sin vida en sus rostros. Los cráteres hacían saltar al automóvil, y a veces los charcos de sangre lo hundían en la tierra o lodo. La gran acumulación de 60.000 cadáveres en un espacio que no debía superar los 2 kilómetros de ancho provocaba un fuerte hedor a peste y sangre. Compartía vehículo con otro paramédico, quien llevaba la misma expresión de abatimiento en su rostro. Se detuvieron en un sector de la ladera que quedo plano tras alguna explosión, sacando cada uno su cantimplora y bebiendo un largo trago de agua.

-Vaya mierda de día-Le comento a su compañero. Este asintió sin energía, guardando su cantimplora. Él lo imito. Ambos se quedaron mirando el paisaje, con algún equipo ocasional recorriendo el lugar. Recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, el paramédico reparo en un legionario que se movía ligeramente. Con un gesto se lo indico a su compañero.

-Vamos por él-Le dijo su pareja. Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el herido, pero este al darse cuenta de su presencia lanzo un gruñido bajo y saco una cuchilla de debajo de su armadura, amenazándolos a pesar de estar arrojado en el suelo y apoyado en el cadáver del que probablemente hubiera sido su compañero de armas.

James lo miró a la cara. A pesar de estar separados por algunos metros, y de la barrera del idioma e ideología, él pudo comprender lo que sentía. No podía culparlo. El haría lo mismo si finalmente su país hubiera entrado en guerra.

Tomando del hombro a su compañero, lo detuvo en su camino al imperial herido. El paramédico lo miro extrañado, pero la tranquila mirada del conductor del jeep basto para hacerle calmarse. No entendía que pasaba, pero confiaría en su compañero. James se giró con un gesto de lastima hacia el imperial moribundo en el suelo, quien al principio lo miro confundido, para luego pasar a tener una expresión de alivio. Ambos paramédicos volvieron a su vehículo, saliendo de allí a la misma velocidad a la cual habían llegado. Mientras, a su espalda, el imperial musitaba unas palabras y se clavaba la daga en su cuello.

Y mientras ambos se alejaban del lugar del acto último de lealtad, James aún se preguntaba cómo fue que todo llego a ese punto.


	8. ¿Contra qué?

**Camino a Sadera. Días después de la Batalla de los Ejércitos Aliados.**

Él ya no era un soldado cualquiera para el Imperio. Al menos los inteligentes lo comprenderían así. Él era uno de los afortunados (o desdichados) que pudo batallar y sobrevivir en ambos cruces de la puerta, y en sus respectivas batallas que conllevaba. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, había luchado también algunas escaramuzas contra fuerzas enemigas ocasionales. Era ya todo un veterano, de lo mejor que el Imperio podía ofrecer contra este nuevo enemigo al que se enfrentaban.

Pese a eso, aún tenía preguntas que solo el tiempo y su supervivencia (y si Emroy quería) responderían. ¿Qué tipo de armas usaban? ¿Qué eran agujas que salían de sus armas? ¿En realidad estarían todos esos miles formados por magos? ¿Esa niebla misteriosa también los afectaría a ellos? Y quizá la más importante para él… ¿En realidad luchaban solo contra unos barbaros?

No sabían nada sobre el enemigo. No conocían su forma de gobierno, no su sociedad, sus tipos de noblezas, y desde luego que o conocían su fuerza. Pese a todo lo que había combatido, tenía dudas de que fuera todo su potencial.

El nuevo líder de las tropas del Imperio de Alnus, Julius, lo llamaba a su lado. Apresurando su caballo, que había tenido la suerte de conservar, se colocó al costado de él.

-El príncipe Zorzal ha decidido que todos los supervivientes de Alnus nos unamos a su nueva unidad. Lógicamente, al tener yo el mando de estas tropas y luego ser uno de los líderes de su tropa personal, necesito alguien que tome el mando del millar que tenía bajo mi mando. Te conferiré esa responsabilidad. Felicidades por su ascenso.

Julius llevaba una expresión amistosa. Las terribles vivencias sufridas por todos provocaban un fuerte sentido de camaradería entre los supervivientes, al punto de perderse los límites entre las unidades que formaban la columna de tropas camino a la capital imperial. Un enemigo poderoso los había diezmado, pero había creado la unidad que el Imperio nunca pudo.

Con esos pensamientos, se dirigió a su nueva posición en la columna. No sabía que le depararía el futuro, pero sabía que pronto lucharía de nuevo junto a sus camaradas contra el nuevo enemigo de ellos.

Y esa vez la ganarían, aunque les costase la vida.


	9. En Paz

**Pearl Harbor. Diciembre, 1940.**

El solo era un sargento, uno que tuvo la mala suerte de estar allí. Dando un paseo por la costa, vio aparecer aquella extraña puerta de donde salieron romanos y criaturas que no deberían haber existido. Junto con los demás, estaba observando el extraño fenómeno, cuando apareció la lluvia de flechas y todos salieron huyendo para resguardarse. Él, no tan afortunado, solo pudo arrastrarse unos metros antes de dejarse caer, tal saco de papas, tras un montón de arena que alguien por allí había dejado.

Al poco tiempo, ruidos, voces y disparos se empezaron a oír. Seguramente, fuera de su zona de confort había toda una zona de guerra. Los disparos de los buques de guerra ligeros sonaban atronadores, enmudeciendo las voces de las armas más pequeñas. Pero poco a él le importaba; ya era hombre muerto.

Girando la cabeza a un costado, logró divisar a un soldado arrastrándose. Un camino de sangre ilustraba su recorrido, y su rostro se desfiguraba en un rictus de dolor con cada movimiento. El sargento lo observó, tratando de ponerse a salvo, y comprendió su acto de egoísmo al simplemente quererse desangrar, esperando que todo terminara rápidamente envuelto en un frenesí de lucha y muerte.

Palpó la arena a su lado. Curiosamente, su arma seguía allí, sin que nadie la hubiera quitado durante su débil letargo. La agarró con firmeza, y se levantó para enfrentarse a su destino. Aquel soldado quedo olvidado y no volvió a saber de él.

Corrió a todo lo que le daban las piernas. Cerca de la costa había un barco con romanos desembarcando. Levantando su arma, descargó su furia sobre ellos, dejándolos botados tiñendo la arena de rojo. Cambió de cargador rápidamente, para llegar a otro bote en que aniquilo a todos. Siguió corriendo.

No supo en qué momento se pasó a un grupo de ellos, solo que le llego un grito por la espalda y apenas esquivó un corte de espada. Descargando su arma, solo mató a la mitad de ellos. Desenfundo su pistola, y aniquiló a los 3 que se le lanzaron encima. Uno solo quedaba. De un ataque perdió su arma de fuego, con un rodillazo cayó al suelo. Rodó sobre el suelo y la espada se clavó en la arena, y de una patada el romano estaba en el piso. Se disponía a derribarlo, pero el romano lo embistió y le clavó su espada en el estómago. Sintió su vista desvanecerse, pero recobrando un poco de fuerza tomo el arma de un legionario caído y se la clavó en el cuello a su oponente. Este cayó inerte. Había triunfado.

Desangrado, olvidado, en medio de una playa. Digna forma de morir para alguien que se abandonó a su suerte.

-¡Aquí hay uno!-Gritó una voz lejana- _Shit, stay with my sargeant! We will take you home! Dammit, stay with me I say! Stay awake!_ -Alguien lo sacudía. Era un teniente, lo reconoció al ver las charreteras. Observó su cara. Era el teniente Miller, su superior directo. Sonriendo para sus adentros, se dejo caer en las garras de la muerte.

A pesar de todo, no estaba solo.


	10. Batalla de Itálica

**Saludos a todos, aquí RedSS reviviendo este proyecto que está más muerto que mi voluntad de hacer las cosas (esto lo escribo después de trabajar 5 horas seguidas en un video para inglés, siento que necesitaré más de un café para revivir mañana). Terminando con esto, el anunció del siguiente capítulo es el de GuP &GATE, por lo que DxD y GATE: 1940's tendrán que esperar un poco. Aclaro, aunque no escriba un cap, los datos del trasfondo de la historia se trabajan todas las semanas aunque sea una vez.**

 **ATP: I don't know, maybe a napoleonic era army would have problems against the Empire if there is much number difference. And yes, main problema, for now, is divide spoils. Then the war makes itself important again.**

 **APM 1984: Pues sí, me salió la inspiración con este XD. Paciencia con el otro, que avanza lento ahora.**

 **Zalgo viajero: Son ideas, pero estos cortos se escriben a medida que llega la inspiración.**

 **Capítulo 10: Batalla de Itálica**

 **Fecha: 14 de Abril, 1942**

 **Lugar: Itálica, Imperio (actual Protectorado de Itálica)**

 **Contendientes**

 **-Imperio**

 **-Bandidos**

 **-Coalición**

 **Fuerzas en Combate**

 **Bandidos: Poco más de 5.000**

 **Imperio: 11 iniciales 360 caballeros**

 **Coalición: 474 iniciales, 1.700 soldados y oficiales**

 **Bajas**

 **Bandidos: 4.500 muertos, 500 prisioneros (la mayoría herido)**

 **Imperio: ~260 caballeros**

 **Coalición: ~30 heridos**

 **Resultado: Victoria táctica de la Coalición**

 **Desarrollo**

 **Tras la llegada de la Coalición a Itálica, tomaron contacto con la princesa Piña Co Lada, quien solicitó su ayuda para lidiar con la amenaza de los bandidos. Tras la aniquilación de estos, la princesa rompió el acuerdo y declaró la expulsión de la Coalición de Itálica, provocando el ataque a la ciudad por parte de las tropas de la Coalición. Con la llegada de refuerzos, los Equipos de Avanzada forzaron la entrada por las 3 puertas y arrinconaron a las tropas imperiales contra el castillo, posteriormente aniquilándolas.**

 **Consecuencias**

 **-Itálica se convierte en un protectorado de la Coalición**

 **-Piña Co Lada, prisionera de la Coalición**

 **-Territorio de la Coalición se expande al doble**

 **-Construcción de línea de fuertes fronterizos.**

 **-Ampliamiento del área de operaciones de la "Operación Market"**

 **-Contacto de la Coalición con practicantes de la magia**

 **-Movilización de Zorzal hacia Alnus**


	11. Recuerdos

**¡NO ESTOY MUERTO! *Espanta cuervos sobrevolando la cuenta de FF* Aunque lo parezca. Saludos y bienvenidos a este primer cap de mi regreso (los pocos que leen aquí). Los motivos los diré en el siguiente cap de algunos de mis fics, pero subiré esto primero ya que me inspiré. Gracias por su paciencia a los que leen aquí.**

 **APM 1984: Pronto habrá noticias de GATE: 1940's y/o el crossover de GATE con Girls und Panzer. Sin embargo, les traigo esto para acordarse de que no he abandonado mis historias.**

 **Advierto que este corto podría (o sea va a) tener spoilers.**

 **GATE no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Imperio. Fecha desconocida…**

La luz mañanera gris se colaba por una rendija en la madera que hacía de techo. Entre maldiciones quedas y músculos cansados logré levantarme y salir del "refugio", si se le puede llamar así, y pasar a estar en la calle. No tenía con qué bañarme, ni otra ropa que ponerme. Todo eso se perdió en el viento, el agua o el fuego.

Visitando el lugar donde había logrado almacenar comida, comprobé que apenas me quedaba alimento para un par de días contando hoy. Tomando un precario desayuno, moví mi gastado y débil cuerpo por la calle gris y destrozada, camino al antiguo mercado. Con un poco de suerte, encontraría algo con que sustentarme.

Revisando la (presunta) posición del sol tras esta cortina de nubes, puedo deducir que debe ser un par de horas antes del mediodía. Examino las casas a mí alrededor, por si alguien o algo queda vivo. Comprobando las destrozadas paredes color pastel de lo que alguna vez fue un barrio de clase media, dejo mi mente vagar por los recuerdos de lo que era y luego lo que pasó aquí. Llegando a la intersección que buscaba, traigo mi mente al presente y doblo la dirección a la izquierda, encarando el mercado dos calles más abajo.

Paso entre los puestos destruidos o pisoteados. Reviso debajo de cada palo, cada tela. Incluso de cada roca, cuando me vuelvo desesperado. Tras unos minutos buscando, mi esfuerzo da frutos. Una bolsa no muy grande, del tamaño de mi antebrazo, llena de grano. También hay una pequeña bolsita con unas pocas monedas de oro. Aunque no hay mucho que hacer con él, la gente aun acepta sobornos.

Sentándome en una roca en una esquina del marcado, una espiga de trigo en mi boca, la bolsa de grano entre mis piernas y escondida por un trozo de tela. Ahora que por fin he asegurado algo de alimento, puedo relajar mis nervios. Poco a poco me empieza a invadir la nostalgia, recordando tiempos mejores. Tiempos donde yo aún vivía tranquilo, donde mi familia estaba completa, donde yo era feliz.

Ahora ya no es nada más que recuerdos.

Recuerdo, cuando las tropas imperiales no eran más que vagabundos con armas y uniformes. Cuando los generales eran los favoritos de los nobles. Cuando nos juntábamos al amparo del emperador. Cuando el gobierno era regulado por el senado. Cuando la economía florecía. Cuando podía pasear tranquilo. Cuando conversaba con mis amigos. Cuando el ejército era para las clases bajas. Cuando tu mayor preocupación eran los negocios y no meterte al Barrio Rojo.

Cuando la guerra contra la Coalición solo era algo lejano.

Escucho un grito a lo lejos. Alzando la cabeza, veo un grupo de soldados con uniforme marrón cual barro o tierra, caminando hacia mí con paso acelerado. El que los comandan vocifera algo que no entiendo, pero probablemente tiene que ver con quien soy o que hago aquí afuera. Debe estar nervioso. Hace días que no se ve un alma por las calles.

No desde aquel día.

El grupo llega junto a mí. Vuelve a repetir algo que dijo anteriormente y me extiende la mano, como pidiendo algo. Se debe dar cuenta de que no entiendo nada, ya que extrae un papel doblado y busca hasta encontrar algo, para luego preguntarme en mi idioma:

- _Papeles de Identificación._

Siento que me hundo. No poseo nada similar a lo que pide. Dudo mucho que una tarjeta de vendedor le sirva. Parece darse cuenta de mi estado al ver mi mirada abatida. Duda. Sus hombres están por las mismas. Me observan nuevamente como a un cachorro desamparado al que no pueden recoger.

Lentamente, extraigo la bolsa de monedas de oro. Les hago un gesto de silencio, y se la entrego al líder. Este la abre para ver su contenido, y tanto él como sus hombres obtienen brillo en los ojos ante semejante "botín". El líder hace un gesto de comprensión y dirige a sus hombres a otra calle, saliendo del antiguo mercado. Los soldados examinan cada rincón del lugar, husmeando y moviendo piedras y otros objetos con aquellas largas varas de madera y metal que siempre llevan consigo. Al salir del mercado doblan una esquina y se pierden. Yo simplemente tomo la bolsa de grano y me doy a la fuga, regresando a mi refugio. Llevaría toma mi comida allí y me escondería hasta que no tuviera más opción.

Escucho el mismo grito de los soldados en otra calle. El grito se repite en más ocasiones, recibiendo una respuesta desafiante en mi idioma, y luego se cambia por otro que suena como una orden más que como una solicitud.

- _Stop! Stop I said!_

Unos segundos más tarde, sonidos fuertes e individuales truenan por las ruinas durante 2 segundos. El silencio ahora parece más opresivo. Un sonido sordo pasa casi desapercibido, como de varios cuerpos cayendo. Puedo escuchar las botas de los soldados corriendo y me doy cuenta que están en la calle de al lado. Apresuro mi paso, y logro llegar a mi refugio en poco tiempo. Me acurruco en posición fetal y rezo.

Rezar… ¿a qué? Los dioses nos han abandonado de forma tan abismal, que dudo que las suplicas de todas las almas que quedan aquí puedan alcanzarlos. Solo nos queda esperar que los tiempos mejoren, y poder recobrar nuestra libertad otra vez. Ahora aquí, escondido de incluso la luz del sol, me doy cuenta de la razón que tenían las últimas palabras que escuché de mi padre antes de perderlo para siempre:

" _En esta batalla, hijo, no solo se decidirá el futuro de nuestra ciudad. Ni siquiera el del Imperio. Aquí, se decide el destino de nuestro mundo._ "

Viendo como está todo aquí, me doy cuenta de que mis palabras al desafiar ese predicamento estaban más vacías que mi ánimo actual. Fueron semanas de caos. Perdía toda mi familia. Mis amigos decidieron luchar y perecer. Mis vecinos decidieron huir. Estoy solo, en medio de una ciudad abandonada a su suerte por aquellos mismos que ayudaron a levantarla.

Solo el destino podrá saber que nos aguarda de aquí en adelante.

.

.

.

 _-Entrada de un diario encontrado en las ruinas de Sadera. Autor desconocido._


End file.
